FTM
by Fluffyz
Summary: Puppy love adorable, don't you think?


**Fluffyz in da dog house!**

_Puppy love, so cute!_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

*Sound effect*

(need to knows & extras)

Meet the 7th graders on there way through the ways of puppy love!

(Warning! Loads of GrayLu and Nalu up ahead)

**love it, hate it, you clicked it!**

* * *

As the sun started to rise in Mangolia, a blonde girl sat up in her bed tiredness was saw in her tiny eyes as the sun tangled on the pupil, her stiffen muscles ach as her arms stretched wide forcing a yawn to utter from the child's mouth. The blonde turned to her clock it was 6:10, she sighed at how early she wakes up when existed. 2nd year of middle school! She squealed inside her head, swirling one of her golden locks in between her small fingers. A year full of pranks, New friends and fun! The blonde squealed again this time outside of her head. Using every ounce of little energy she had she stood up bracing herself for the cold hit as her feet touched the floor, she loved the cold and what it brought, winter! (her favorite time of year) she started her slow an steady way to the bathroom wobbling the whole way.

Finally arriving to her destination she again stretched this time her whole body, popping sounds coming from every where. She leaned over the counter where the sink was and lightly patted her face with water trying to wake herself up, it only helped a little and the blonde was still full of tiredness as she walked to the bath. Turning the nob a little up she soon began pulling her slimmer clothes off and soon was completely bare, she looked at her figure the blonde was slim and was starting to get hips, her chest wasn't lacking in size either, one of her other features was hidden by golden locks, her big chocolate brown eyes. Felling heat dancing on her skin she decided to get in, slowly making her way to the bath the heat getting more intense every step, she soon stooped at the rim slipping in her foot then her whole body into the water slowly, so it won't give her that burning sensation she hated.

A good 30 minutes later the blonde got out of the streaming fortresses, rapping a towel around her small body and walked out felling energised and clean. She walked over to her dresser picking out a few clothes and turning back to the bathroom to change.

Again 5 minutes later her body walked out wearing her school uniform, a white elbow selves and coler with a pale yellow sleeveless over shirt and a gray shirt. Flipping her blonde locks out form under her coler she grabbed her socks and shoes and sat on the bed putting them on. Wiggling her feet around her shoes she stood up and clumsily walked over to her front door picking up her bag and blowed a kiss goodbye to her dog plue, before grabbing the knob and swinging the door open.

A wave of cool air hit her as she closed the door behind her. She looked over to the house next to hers, no light, no nothing the house was silent. It was 7:35 and school starts at 8o'clock, so as being a good friend she walked over to the house and jumped playfully each step before reaching the porch. She swigged hands back in-forth before curling her hand into a fist knocking twice on the wooden door. After about 40 seconds the door swung open showing a raven haired boy look quiet exhausted "Lucy? What are you doing here so early?" He asked as he yawned through his words, she was hit by heat on her cheeks as she noticed the way he was wearing -more like not- she swirled around facing the street again before stuttering her woods "I..it's 7:35 and s-school starts at 8-8:00, so I was waking you up..." She mumbled through embarrassed cheeks, he stood probably not hearing "a-and gray...clothes" she added, this caught the raven haired boys attention as he flew his arms the air with the rest of his body yelping in search for his clothes "maybe that habit of your should stop" she chuckled at his actions. "Haha, very funny" he said sarcastically putting his clothes back on grabbing his bag and leaping out of the house closing the door behind him "ready to go" he told her she smiled big enough to fit her face before answering "let's go" both kids dashed towards there beloved FTM (fairytail Middle School).

* * *

Arriving to the gate was exhausted as both kids grabbed the gates bars for leverage "I won" gray spoke through gasps of air as the blonde trying to walk towards to him before she stumbled back to the gate "not by a long shot" she huffed as well leaning on the bars a foot away from where gray was doing the same thing "you wish" he chucked sweetly as he patted her head lightly causing poor lucy to blush "Last one to the door a slow slug" she taunted before the two raced off again.

Skidding to a halt by two huge doors leaning on what appears to be grays bare chest? She looked up to see his hazel eyes looking down on her "Gray clothes" she said almost annoyed, leaning off his chests so he can run around the schools campuses searching for his missing clothing. She sighed opening the door to a hallway, with rooms a lined from wall to wall.

* * *

**English 6-2**

**Filled with Lucy, Erza, Levy, Droy, Lisanna, Natsu,Tray And Gajeel**

**(Also 23 others)**

Lucy found her classroom E62 stepping into to a frenzy, Erza tormenting poor pink hair natsu as lisanna huddled behind him, levy reading a book as 2 boys who where looking over her shoulder was being harshly punished by Gajeel. _Just another day in FTM _ she mumbled half to herself walking over to her desk, throwing her bag over her seat and sat. She looked over her shoulder seeing natsu hands as they graded her cheeks "Luigi your face is small and squishy" he said pulling the blondes face, lucy face heated before she looked at the boy as a death glare tumbled her orbs "Natsu Drangenel!" She yelled pushing him away holding her soft cheeks smoothing them out with her thumb. "Ech...sorry" the pink head huffed leaning back in his seat throwing his feet on the desk, she also huffed standing up as her teacher Mr..."Gildhearts!" the whole class screamed sitting in seats waiting for class to start.

"Morning class!" Gildhearts addressed the children with a sharp glance at everyone's desk "I expect everyone to have there scheduled" quickening his glances before landing his gaze apon a specific pink idiot, staring at his empty surface "Where's your schedule Dragneel?" Natsu looked causally at his teacher "forgot it, sorry" Gildhearts eyes started to twinkle as devious smirk dared to appear "ok..."He started slowly, leaning on his desk staring down rows and rows of kids "because you don't have your schedule you'll..." He stoped his devious gaze on two girls "follow lisanna and lucy" he smiled at natsu, as his jaw dropped realizing what he's teacher just said "What!" faces turned towards a now up lucy as her eyes were wide, lisanna dreaming peacefully beside her.

* * *

"I hate you" lucy mumbled load enough for natsu to hear as she swirled her pencil in her small fingers "likewise" lucy was surprised to hear the response she was given. Not letting her attention disappear from lesson, she forgot his answer and tried to pay better attention. Not lasting long she felt a poke on her shoulder and turned to see a flushed lisanna, she eyed the note she just passed, curious only from nature she opened the note. It read.

**I am so excited to help natsu, he's always helped me. Are out exited to?**

_no! _Lucy shaked her head vigorously in lisannas direction "Lucy are you talking in class?" Lucy heard her teacher say before she lifted her head "no Gildhearts, but may I use the restroom?" She asked ever so sweetly, eyeing her he lended her the hall pass. Before she ran out of the classroom hell fell over her as Gildhearts spoke "Wait, take natsu with you" _great that idiot _Lucy mumbled a fine as natsu followed her out of the classroom.

"Hey Luigi" his signature grin dance effortlessly apon his cheeks, lucy just strolled down the halls eyes closed before bumping into something or someone? Looking up to see a finally a fully clothed gray "sorry gray" she huffed dusting invisible dust from her skirt "no problem lucy, how's English?" That question made her mind hurt "not well, Science?" Averting Natsu completely from the conversation "not my thing.." looking past lucy, Gray glared at the pink headed idiot "hey flame brain!" Stepping up to be right next to Lucy, Natsu let out a growl? And dertected it to gray "wassup ice princesses" and a brawl of insults flew about the hall. "Stop it you two bakas!" lucy yelled hands on both boys chest, separating the two "I don't need you guys going to detention" lucy huffed before a small man, smaller then them with a mustache spoke up "too late"

* * *

** The first chapter is always the shortest right?**

**Now there your glimpse oh the two idiots, hope u enjoyed. Please review, favorite or whatever**

**Fluffyz out!**


End file.
